


Hair tangled like a birds nest

by JonSnowsSmile



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Jon has a hair fetish I guess, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonSnowsSmile/pseuds/JonSnowsSmile
Summary: A constant in JonRya’s musings is how Jon would muss her hair. I find touching someone’s hair incredibly personal & intimate as it is, to top it we have them thinking how he’d muss it... Arya won’t have long locks when they reunite because she’s constantly shaving her head. So, my ? is do you think this hair thing will take a sexual turn with Jon imagining how Arya’s hair, once she can grow it out would look fanned out on his pillow, when they make love? Can you write a fic on this?





	1. Chapter 1

There she stood infront of the gates of Winterfell, looking around as if she was searching for someone.

Because she was.

They both started to run as soon as their eyes met.

Both sobbing as they tightly embraced each other. After letting go he started to wipe away her tears of joy.

And then he noticed.

"Your hair..."

Arya rubbed her head where instead of long brown locks a short cropped mane was.

"Yes," she gave him a shy smile "very unladylike huh."

Jon wondered about what lead to her appearance.

"At least now you can't mess up my hair all the time," she teased him though it was something they both had longed for.

"Such a shame. I guess I'll just have to wait for it to grow back," he said as he lightly pulled the little hair on her head that he was able to grab with his fingers.

Arya hit him on the shoulder.

They both laughed as they embraced once more.

Arya had many questions for Jon and Jon did too but he decided to let her rest for now.

"How about we have some food prepared for you and later announce your arrival."

"I'm not hungry but a little rest and a warm bath would be nice."

"Wait here, I'll call someone to escort you."

"I don't need someone to escort me in my own home Jon."

"Right," Jon smiled.

As she turned her back and started walking towards the castle walls his hand suddenly reached after her.

Fearing she might disappear once more.

Arya too stopped and hastily turned around with a worried look on her face.

And at that moment Jon realized she felt the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Jon was pacing back and forth.

_ Is she not finished yet?_

He was impatient to see her again, too long had they been separated.

He decided to knock on her door.

"Arya, may I come in?"

The door opened and there she stood only wearing a tunic that reached her mid thigh, revealing her slender legs.

They were covered with little bruises and faint scars.

He stepped into the room and closed the door while Arya sat down on the bed which caused her tunic to rise a little higher.

Jon turned his gaze away from her bare legs only to feel annoyed by the sight of her short hair which seemed damp only a little while ago and dried too quickly.

He had to think of Ygritte and what a lovely sight it was seeing little waterpearls dripping from the tips of her hair after she had taken a bath.

Placing his hand on Arya's head he started to wonder how she would look with wet hairstrands sticking to her forehead, cheeks and her lips.

His hand traced down her face until it reached her mouth.

"Jon?" Arya almost stuttered, her face was flushed.

He cleared his throat and put some distance between them, startled by his actions.

"I think it's best you get dressed now," he said "Everyone will be gathered in the great hall by now."

Arya seemed as she wanted to say something but hesitated.

"What is it?" Jon asked her.

"I don't have a dress," she answered "I fear Sansa's and mother's old gowns won't fit me very well."

"Then wear something else," he said bluntly.

"Would it not be better to be dressed like a proper lady when I step in front of the lords?" she paused, "Though I doubt with this little hair of mine I'll look like one."

"There is no need," he stepped closer.

Jon cupped her face and looked her in the eyes.

"My little sister shall wear whatever pleases _herself _and not some lords_"_

She smiled at him and he placed a kiss on her forehead which lingered a little too long.

"I'll be awaiting you shortly," he said as he left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I thought that I had wet hair when I wrote this only to be surprised how dry it was when I touched it lol.


	3. Chapter 3

“We shall have a feast,“ he decided after announcing his sisters arrival.

Arya was seated next to Jon at the great table. Lords and men where feasting and drinking.

“To princess Arya!“ one man screamed. “To princess Arya“ the crowd responded as they raised their cups.

Jon took a sip from his ale and looked to his side where Arya was watching the northmen celebrating.

“I never even managed to be a lady and now they call me a princess?“ She turned to Jon with her eyebrows raised. They both chuckled.

Jon placed one hand on her neck gently pulling her towards him. “You should be their queen,“ he said “ This is your home.“

He was stroking the little strands of hair that reached her nape.

“Jon they chose you as their King. It was _you_ who took back _our_ home.“

“I'm not a Stark.“  
“You are,“ she insisted, “as much as I am.“

Arya stood up from her chair to make a toast “To the King in the north!“ The whole hall cheered.

She sat back down and gave Jon a heartfelt smile placing her hand on his which made his fingers tingle.

At this moment a northern lord approached them. “Would the princess like to share a drink with me and my men?“ he asked.  
Jon clasped her fingers his hand turning into a fist under hers. They just had reunited, he didn't want to have to share her with others.

Arya took his hand and kissed his palm. “Gladly,“ she answered the lord as she rised from her seat. 

His eyes followed her the whole evening as she visited one table after another and was slowly getting tipsy from all the toasts made in her name.

For a moment she lost her balance and looked like she was about to trip which made Jon jump up from his seat.

He walked over to where she was and placed his arm around her waist. "I think it is best the princess rests now. It's been a long day."  
"Of course your grace," a lord answered.  
"Jon wait," Arya said but he was already leading her out of the hall.

It was cold outside and he wasn't sure if it was the weather or the ale that had made Arya's cheeks flush. Nevertheless it was a lovely sight.

By the time they arrived at her chambers he was half carrying her. As she collapsed onto her bed she dragged Jon down too.  
Even though he hit his head on the beds wooden frame he couldn't help but laugh. Arya joined him after seeing him rubbing his head in pain.

Struggling to take off her boots Jon decided to help her. Then he covered her with furs. As he was about to leave she grabbed him by the wrist "Jon."

"Yes," he turned around to look at her.

"You won't ever leave me again right," she asked him.  
"Well," he wanted to tease her over how drunk she was but then saw her eyes watering.  
He crouched down next to the bed and caressed her face.  
"I won't.  
"And you will always want me?"  
"Of course," he smiled.  
"Even if no one else does?"

Jon laid down next to her and kissed her on the forehead.  
"Always."  
Arya gave him a reassured smile and they both fell asleep holding hands.


End file.
